Johnny's 100th Episode
Johnny's 100th Episode is the first part of the 100th episode and the 199th episode overall. The episode premiered on August 20, 2013. Synopsis Johnny has fallen into a fairy tale sleep and can't wake up. Susan, Mary, and Dukey need everyone's help to get Johnny to wake up before it's too late. Plot The episode begins with Johnny walking out the door dressed as Lil' Bo Peep looking for her sheep. Johnny mistakes passing cars for sheep, and almost walks into the busy street, but is saved by Dukey. The next day Johnny is dressed as Little Red Riding Hood visiting her grandmother. Dukey remembers Red Riding Hood encounters a wolf and sees Johnny go through a fence with a "Beware of Dog" sign. Dukey then grabs Johnny and both are chased by an angry dog. The next day Johnny emerges from his closet dressed as a princess in a pink dress. Dukey tells Johnny to go back in his closet and change into his normal clothes. When Dukey notices that it's too quiet in the closet, he opens the door and finds a catatonic Johnny. The scene shifts to Dukey having brought Johnny to the girls' lab, apparently, this incident being Johnny's 100th fairy-tale episode since his sisters sprayed him with a fairy-tale spray, an invention that was meant to be used on Gil to make him fall in love with the girls. The girls pull up Johnny's Emotion Meter, showing his vital signs to be normal, despite Johnny's mental fantasy state, and all of the antidotes developed so far failed. The Dinner Cam on the Emotion Meter shows Hugh putting a meatloaf in the oven, revealing dinner to be in 1 hour. Susan then pleads for Johnny to come back since they can't stop the spray, which causes the Emotion Meter to rise. The girls then theorize that if Johnny hears real stories from the real people he is closest to, his emotions will overpower his fairy-tale-induced mental world. The scene then shifts to Mr. Black and Mr. White having arrived, believing Johnny to be dead and crying over his body. The girls explain the situation and the agents tell the story of how they first met Johnny, which really took place six months earlier than the events of Johnny X. Mr. Black and Mr. White were shopping for olive oil at the Porkbelly Supermarket while Johnny was riding in a grocery cart being pushed by Dukey. Johnny and Dukey blew past the agents, causing Mr. Black to nearly blast the boy, but was restrained by Mr. White. The agents then try looking for the olive oil behind the corn oil and see Johnny and Dukey racing toward them. The boys knock down Mr. Black, Mr. White, and the corn oil, causing the agents to go after them with blasters. After blasting through a wall, the agents see Johnny and Dukey coming toward them and think Johnny was going for a weapon. The cart then stops in front of the agents and Johnny gives them a bottle of olive oil, saying it was with the salad dressings, then leaves the agents, who cry from being touched by his kindness. Back in the present, Johnny's Emotion Meter rose, but Johnny is still comatose and needs more stories. Bling-Bling Boy then breaks into the lab, notices Johnny on the table and thinks Johnny is dead. Dukey explains the situation and Bling-Bling Boy tells the story of how he and Johnny met. Bling-Bling had fallen in love with Susan and vowed to make her his after he took over the world. Bling-Bling was about to fire 3 missiles with a 1 minute countdown when Johnny and Dukey broke in as Johnny X and Super Pooch. Johnny X had managed to dismantle 2 of the missiles during the fight when Bling-Bling Boy went to push a Quick Launch button but was grabbed by the ear by his mother, revealing his name to be Eugene, much to Johnny's surprise. Once Johnny saw that Eugene's punishment was the loss of his volcano lab, his inheritance, and a grounding, he decided to take the blame and told Mrs. Hamilton that he was trying to take over the world and Eugene was trying to stop him, with the latter going along with the story and disarming the last missile. Johnny was then dragged off the island by Mrs. Hamilton, leaving Eugene teared up by his sacrifice. Back in the present, the story hadn't woken up Johnny when Mr. Mittens and Dark Vegan broke into the lab trying to destroy Johnny, but stop once thinking he was dead. Susan explained the situation and Albert pointed out that Johnny was always the first to visit Mr. Mittens in the hospital after the cat failed to destroy him. Dark Vegan said the same and that Johnny was the one who introduced him to toast. With ten minutes left until dinner, Dukey decided to tell the story of when Johnny saved him from the dog pound. Dukey had been there for a year when Hugh and Johnny came looking for a dog. After Johnny passed on dogs that were "too growly, too poofy, too stuck-up", Hugh spotted an adorable puppy. When Johnny asked the dog catcher if there were any other dogs, the dog catcher pointed to Dukey and explained that Dukey had been at the pound for a year and was going to be euthanized soon. Hugh wanted to take home the puppy, but Johnny was more interested in Dukey, and eventually chose him. Back in the present, Dukey told of how Johnny brought him home, how his sisters turned him into a super dog, how they made the fairy-tale spray and begged Johnny to wake up. Susan then realized they sprayed Johnny with a fairy-tale spray and had to end the fairy tale to wake him. After Dukey replied that Johnny wanted to wear a pink dress, the girls looked in the fairy-tale book and found out that Johnny was stuck in the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale. With 28 seconds until dinner, Mr. Mittens said somebody needed to kiss Johnny to wake him up, with Bling-Bling immediately backing out. Then, Sissy Blakely walks into the lab (apparently, Johnny borrowed the red hood from her) and asked why everyone was staring at her. Susan explained the situation and that Sissy had to kiss Johnny to wake him up. At first, Sissy refused, but after Mr. White, Mr. Black, Mr. Mittens, Dark Vegan, Bling-Bling Boy, even Albert, pull blasters on her, she agrees, revealing she always thought Johnny was cute telling them to never tell him that. Sissy then kisses Johnny, which maxes out his Emotion Meter and wakes him up. Johnny is grossed out that Sissy kissed him, but everyone is happy that Johnny's back. Goofs Trivia * The small brown puppy that Hugh wanted to adopt in Dukey's flashback was small enough to escape from the cage. * Dukey, Susan, and Mary break the fourth wall by mentioning the word "Episode". * This episode reveals how Johnny first met Mr. Black, Mr. White, and Eugene. ** Given how the stories were told, it's implied Johnny X took place before Johnny to the Center of the Earth. * Dukey said he was in the pound for a year, but in Johnny of the Jungle, Johnny said it was 15 months. * The whip-crack sound effect is heard 190 times in this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book